Touch control display devices are able to detect the coordinates of the position on a touchscreen contacted by a finger, stylus, or other object, and display corresponding information according to the detected coordinates. To realize a touch control function, a current touch control display panel often includes two touch control electrode layers, each of which includes a plurality of touch control electrodes arranged in parallel. The touch control electrodes in one touch control electrode layer are perpendicular to the touch control electrodes in the other touch control electrode layer. Capacitors are formed in intersections between the touch driving electrodes in the two ouch control electrode layers.
When a touch driving signal is applied to the touch control electrodes and the touchscreen is pressed or tapped by the finger, a capacitance change is introduced, and an electrical current is generated accordingly. Through detecting the electrical current, a touch sensing circuit identifies two perpendicular touch control electrodes where the capacitance changes and, thus, determines the point at which the touch occurs. In existing technologies, the touch control electrodes are often made of transparent conductive glasses, such as indium tin oxide (ITO). However, ITO has a substantially large self-resistance, and the touch sensitivity of the touch control display panel may be substantially poor.
The disclosed touch control display panel and display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.